1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine provided with a sewing pattern selector mechanism.
2. Prior Art
"Home Sewing" is now rather popular and in connection therewith a sewing machine is required which is easy to operate and yet provides for selection of a particular sewing pattern from one of may different stitch patterns provided in the sewing mechanism. However, such sewing machines are often so complex that reference to a user's manual, or the like is necessary in conjunction with pattern selection.